Day at Mc Donalds
by The Pianist
Summary: so random its scary...sane minded people, beware...
1. Default Chapter

OSRIC: I'm hungry  
  
MARGUERITE: You said that ten times in 20 seconds, and I answered you 10 times to est the...stuff I made.  
  
OSRIC: No, offence, but it looks alive. Can we go at Mc Donalds?  
  
MARGUERITE: No way. Malone works there. Remember last time?  
  
OSRIC: Yeah, but I saved Roxton's life. You owe me one.  
  
MARGUERITE: Ok! Lets go before I change my mind.  
  
So they headed to Mc Donalds.  
  
MALONE: Hi Marguerite!! How nice to see you!  
  
MARGUERITE: Peachy.  
  
MALONE (still staying cheerfull with a dumb smile): What can I serve you?  
  
MARGUERITE: 2 cheeese burgers and 2 orange juices.  
  
MALONE: Fries?  
  
MARGUERITE: No thanks.  
  
MALONE: Sure? Its the same price with fries...  
  
MARGUERITE: No thanks, Malone  
  
MALONE: Sure?  
  
MARGUERITE: YES!!!  
  
MALONE ( still smiling stupidly): Ok. Dessert?  
  
MARGUERITE: Osric, you want a cake?  
  
OSRIC (enjoying the scene) : Yes.  
  
MARGUERITE: Ok. One cake.  
  
MALONE: For every cake, you can add another one free.  
  
MARGUERITE: I'll be fine, thanks.  
  
MALONE: But I have to give it to you, its the week's offer!  
  
MARGUERITE: Look, I don't wan't to become fat like Opra, or wear XXL underwear SO WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO? WAIT NEXT WEEK FOR A CHEESEBURGER?  
  
MALONE: Well, you don't have to eat it...you can trow it away...  
  
MARGUERITE: I don't throw away food. Throw it away yourslef!!  
  
MALONE ( who seems at the limit of tears): But they ill fire me...They are very severe here, you know?  
  
MARGUERITE: Fine. Give me the damn cake.  
  
MALONE: Sirup?  
  
MARGUERITE: No, thank you.  
  
MALONE: Its the same price with sirup...  
  
MARGUERITE: I know, but i don't want sirup.  
  
MALONE: Cream?  
  
MARGUERITE (getting very pissed off): No.  
  
MALONE: Its the same pri...  
  
MARGUERITE: I KNOW ITS THE SAME BLOODY PRICE!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WANT CREAM IF I DON'T WANT A CAKE?  
  
MALONE: I don't know...  
  
MARGUERITE: Well I do: No cream.  
  
MALONE: For the freaky albinos kid either?  
  
MARGUERITE:For the freaky albinos kid either.  
  
MALONE: Ok. 2 cheeseburgers , 2 orange juices, and on plain cake.  
  
MARGUERITE ( pointing at a little white ball on the plate) : Whats that?  
  
Osric starts laughing his head off.  
  
to be continued...if u review.... 


	2. The crazyness continues

Chapter 2: The Bubble Gum  
  
MARGUERITE: Shut it, Osric.  
  
OSRIC ( still laughing): Ok.  
  
MARGUERITE( to Malone): So, what is it?  
  
MALONE: Its a bubble gum. Its free, of course! When you chew it, if it becomes red, you win 20 other bubble gums, if it becomes blue, you win formula 6, and if it stays white, you just eat it, and thats it.  
  
MARGUERITE: Excuse me for a moment.  
  
MALONE: Sure.  
  
MARGUERITE: Excuse me, huh?  
  
MALONE: Yes.  
  
MARGUERITE: Ok. Lets make a complete absurd situation: I take this bloody chewing gum.  
  
MALONE: Ok.  
  
MARGUERITE: Lets do something even more absurd: I chew it for 15 minutes, and it becomes blue.  
  
MALONE: Ok.  
  
MARGUERITE: So I would have to put it on your counter, full of saliva, and I'd win a formula 6, fat and fried?  
  
MALONE: Yes, and for free.  
  
MARGUERITE: And according to you superior brain, tell me when I would eat it.  
  
MALONE: Now, I think...  
  
MARGUERITE: Look. What I want, is only 1 cheeseburger and 1 orange juice. Do you understand that? I don't want a fried chiken ,medium fries, and buttered corn, whith a big Coca. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WOULD DO WITH THAT, OK???!!!  
  
MALONE: Well usually, people eat it.  
  
MARGUERITE: Who? Who eats it? King Kong? Elvis Presley? Roxton?  
  
MALONE: People.  
  
MARGUERITE: People?  
  
MALONE: Yes, people.  
  
MARGUERITE: Listend. Can you do me a favor? Take back these bubble gums.  
  
MALONE: I can't.  
  
MARGUERITE: Just put them aside for the next T- Rex that comes, ok?  
  
MALONE: I can't , really.I regret.  
  
MARGUERITE: *sigh* Whatever. Just give them to me.  
  
MALONE ( becoming cheery again): They are not bad. They have coconut taste. It really works this year. Will that be all?  
  
MARGUERITE (not believing her eyes): Yes, its everything.  
  
Marguerite payed, and went to sit with Osric. On the wall, there was a televison ( one of Challenger's invention) airing Food TV. It was asking questions if you knew the answer, you marked it on your napkin and went to show it at the counter. If you had the answer was right, you could win formula number 2. Presently, the question was ''What was Roxton's code name in the Great War?''  
  
1. Little bird  
  
2. Big bird  
  
3. Parsifal  
  
OSRIC ( whispering) : It was Parsifal.  
  
MARGUERITE ( nervously): Oh! I didn't know! What makes you think I did? Why is every one looking at me?  
  
OSRIC(seeing no one is looking at her): Right... Watever. I won't risk it.  
  
Getting back to her senses, Marguerite opened the box of her cheeseburger, and on it was a fluorescent red stamp. It was written ''Congradulations! You just won another chhese burger!'' And smaller, it was written '' Go immediatly show this at the counter to recieve your price''.  
  
MARGUERITE: Osric, we are going back to the treehouse NOW.  
  
OSRIC: But I haven't started yet!  
  
MARGUERITE: We will start another day. Lets go.  
  
Leaving the food untouched, Marguerite and Osric walked to the door...But someone with a round nose as red as his hair stopped them....  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
